Our Hero Academia: Chapter 23
Show Time Griselle was ecstatic. This was her first time getting to the battle rounds, this was the furthest she'd gotten in the Sports Festival. She couldn't hold back a smile as the crowd cheered, the booming voices and applause just hyped her up even more. Griselle was going to get as far as she possibly could, and Athena Lambros was going to be her first solo obstacle. She finally reached the battle field and all of her pleasant thoughts came to a hold. Now it was time to get serious. "Greetings Athena, it's a pleasure to be your opponent." Athena was in complete awe in the stadium. Looking around at the cheering audience and big stands. The battlefield itself was rather large but she thought that she wouldn't need much room. Looking across the field he saw her opponent, Griselle Hideaki. She didn't know much about her quirk and much preferred it that way. She liked being surprised because it forced her to adapt to situations. She smiled once she was within an arms reach of the girl and held out her hand. "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Hideaki. Let's make it a good one." Griselle took Athena up on her hand shake, "Indeed." The bell rang for the battle to begin. Griselle's first course of action was to activate her quirk. Her pupils shrank until they became virtually invisible and her brain became filled with information on Athena's quirk. Griselle had to opportunity to end the match now in such close range but she took the first move to put distance between the two, knowing that her approach wouldn't work well if they were already in close proximity. Athena thought for a second about ending the match right then and there. However she found internally agreeing with her oppoonents course of action, jumping back a bit to get some distance. Looking around at the arena she decided what her best course of action was. Taking a running start she ran around Griselle's left side, making an arc before heading straight for the girl. Griselle got into a proper stance, balancing herself to perform a kick. As Athena got in closer, Griselle took her left leg and went in for a powerful kick right below the other girls floating ribs. Griselle studied human anatomy and knew this was the location of the liver. A powerful strike to that point was enough to cause anyone enough pain to drop, ending the fight in seconds. Athena saw the girl pick her leg up to kick and skidded to a stop. Throwing her right arm down she blocked the kick with her forearm. She grimaced slightly as the kick made painful contact with her arm but she ignored it. Using her free hand she thrusted her palm out towards her opponents chest. The intention was to push her away while grabbing her shirt to activate her quirk. As Athena's palm thrust came towards Griselle. Griselle thought was to deliver a palm thrust of her own to another vital point, yet she knew that the split second Athena had on her would push Griselle from close combat range. Instead she took her own arm to parry Athena's, pulling her leg back down to the earth. Now that she'd secured safety for the time being, Griselle went directly from the parry to a punch straight to Athena's naval. Her movements were fluid as if there was no hesitation. Athena's combat skills started to come out as she felt her thrust parried. Using her right hand she cricled her arm around and swiped her punch to her side. Then she used her own leg and threw a pushing kick to increase the distance between the two. Her punch hadn't done it's job and Athena delivered a pushing kick. Griselle put up her arms to guard the punch although Athena still succeeded at putting a distance between the two. The feeling of a shoe and the grim on the bottom of it was rather foreign to Griselle. Not that she hadn't been kicked in a similar manner, but something about the environment just the feeling so much different. As Griselle skidded across the concrete she could feel the bottom of her shoes heating from the traction. Griselle took the moment to assess what she'd learned from the exchange. She prepared to block any other incoming strikes, knowing the fight was far from over. "Has anyone told you what my quirk does?" Asked the young girl as she knelt down and tapped on her shoes, activating her quirk. Her shoes seemed to change from their fabric texture to a harder looking material. "I don't plan on using anything to crazy, but I don't plan on losing." With this she took a running start at Griselle. Jumping into the air and throwing a flying kick once she was close enough. As Athena was activating her quirk, Griselle could see it before it even took place. Now the girl with shoes of steel came running in as if wanting to draw blood. "No one needs to tell me, I knew from the second we exchanged gazes." The second Athena jumped from the ground, Griselle knew what to do next. She slid on the to get on her back side before performing a headstand, her years of gymnastics finally paying off. She angled herself in a slight arc, delivering a kick to Athena's spine. Two things were against the 2-B student; being mid-air and the direction she faced left her wide open to Griselle's kick. Any hope of dodging or blocking the kick would take a lot of flexibility on Athena's part. Athena hadn't really intended for the kick to land, it was too flashy for her and if it did land than the fight would have been over to quick. The kick to her spine sent pain throughout her body as she started to fall. However she used to kick to turn a bit in the air and grab Griselle's shirt, pulling her down with her. Griselle was surprised by the grab to her shirt, but she could still turn this around. Griselle grabbed Athena's wrist as the duo fell. Griselle angled herself to land on Athena's back, aiming to pin the girl down. And in case she tried anything, Griselle was going for the classic take down technique, pulling Athena's arm behind her back and closing the girls legs to prevent any further movement. "You played a fair game, but it's over!" "You know about my quirk. Then you should know this is a bad position for you." Using her free hand she reached back and grabbed the girls pant leg. Activating her quirk she made the fabric heavier until it was pulling her to the side. As the fabric weight down Griselle's leg, she grimaced a bit at the discomfort but it didn't matter for how much longer Griselle was sure this match was gonna last for now. "Making my clothes heavy is only making me better at weighting you down." Griselle said in determination. She took the arm she still had in her possession and looked as if she was prepared to break it in two. "I don't want to do this, so just call it quits and we can both walk away from this unharmed." "You know, this really was fun, I enjoyed it. I hope you don't take too much offense to what is about to happen." AS she spoke her grip tightened around Griselle's leg. Given the amount of time that she had held onto the fabric she could now freely manipulate her pants. With this in mind she used her quirk to make the fabric tight enough to cut off blood circulation and possible fracture a bone. One thing Athena definitely didn't know off was Griselle's ability to see what Athena's quirk was taking effect on. Griselle had kept this ability a secret for the most part, only Izanagi knew of this new mechanic to her quirk. And she wanted to keep it that way, then people would know less about her skill set. Griselle could see Athena's quirk beginning to rewrite the molecules of the fabric, and she only had a second to act. Griselle gave Athena the chance to walk away with her conscious, but she wanted to fight a battle she'd already lost. Griselle formed a hand-knife with her left hand, still holding one of Athena's hands in her right. Meanwhile Athena's other hand was busy turning Griselle's pants leg into a weapon against her. She felt the pain in her leg from the fabric tightly squeezing it, yelling from the immediate onset of pain. The back of Athena's neck was completely exposed and using her hand, she chopped the other girl's neck. The impact would sever her nerves for only a second, but the trauma caused to the head would render Athena unconscious for at least a minute. Athena gave a light growl from her position. With her head to the side she could see the grill bring her hand back to strike. Why do I have to have her as an opponent. She said to herself as she decided she needed to move into the attack. She used a part of her quirk that she didn't often use. She activated it on herself, morphing her skin molecules until it would have felt like her skin was stone. Yet again, the activation of Athena's quirk didn't go unnoticed. Griselle saw the molecules begin to shift, noticing they were taking the exact position of molecules in a stone. Griselle stopped her hand right before impact knowing that Athena's skin was now hard as rock. Frustration finally got the best of Griselle. Athena's skin maybe hard as rock, but her weight hadn't changed. Griselle grabbed Athena's other arm, the one turning her pants leg into a weapon, and pulled it to her back along with the arm Griselle previously had in her possession. The tightness of the cloth was painful, but some of her leg had gone numb due to the cut off of circulation. Griselle reeled her body back as she held Athena's arms, putting the girl in a very painful position. She found herself pulling her body back so far that a majority laid across Athena's own legs, prohibiting lower body movement. With Athena's arms in Griselle's hand, not only would she be in pain due to the position, but her upper body movements were greatly limited as well. Athena was completely immobilized. Athena didn't immediately feel pain as Griselle had hoped. Due to her skin becoming stronger it also helped to increasing her durability and be able to take more pain. This gave her a few seconds to think about her next move. And she was done playing defense. She knew that while Griselle had a good attack plan here, and her hold on her was good, it had one big weakness. It would hurt a lot but Athena forced all of her body weight into the right side, the side that had already been weighed down, into a roll in an attempt to throw the girl off and subsequently backward roll her body over Griselle and free if her grasp. Griselle felt Athena begin to fight to roll over. Noticing Athena movements were learned toward rolling to the right, Griselle already thought of a counter. Unfortunately Athena used this side to weight down Griselle's leg, a weight she could barely move. Athena's hand had moved off of the cloth so Griselle knew she had at least 4 minutes to hold Athena down. In order to counter Athena's movements, Griselle shifted her own weight to the left. The weight not only worked against Griselle, but with Athena moving towards that side, she was practically fighting Griselle and weight. Something that would be extremely difficult as Athena would need a strength augmentation to move the both of them, her current state only gave her more durability. The same could be said if Athena attempted to roll over to the other side. She'd have to move both Griselle and the heavy pants leg in one go. "How does it feel having your quirk be used against you!" Griselle kept a tight hold on Athena's hands, preventing her from trying to rewrite the molecules of the pants leg again to make Griselle easier to move.